Broken Heart Angel
by im-not-a-muggle
Summary: Ginny is in an abusive relationship, and who is her unlikely hero. Ginny/ooc ginny/blaise PLEASE REVEIW!
1. unhappy life

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to J.K Rowling**

Ginny was sitting at home; well what was now her home. She never considered this to be her home, but she was forced to live here. She was sitting their thinking about how much she wanted to escape and break free when Tim came bursting through the door drunk as could be. She could smell the fire whiskey as he entered the house, "Hey Gin where are yooou?" He slurred.

Ginny cringed at the sound, she wanted to run and hide but she knew he would find her and he would be much more unpleasant if he had to find her. She had no wand to protect herself since he had locked it away, so she replied weakly, "I'm in the back room Tim."

"Well get in here and greet me like a real woman," He yelled getting angrier. Ginny jumped at the sound, she ran to the front room knowing better then to keep him waiting. Once she got into the room she gracefully walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"How was your day darling?" These words made her sick to her stomach, she hated him so much, but if she didn't want to what the shit kicked out of her again she would need to behave.

"Took you long enough, and if I want to tell you about my day I will so back off." With that he slapped her hard across the face. Ginny held back the tears in her eyes, and tried to remain clam. This was difficult with her Weasley temper, but she managed.

"I'm sorry." She replied weakly, taking his coat and putting it in the closet. Then Tim pushed her into the wall and started kissing her violently. When she pulled away he threw her to the ground and started beating her until she became unconscious. Once he realised she was unconscious he left and went to bed.

This was a normal evening for Ginny Weasley.


	2. night out

XoX-queen-bee-XoX thank you for the review and your completely right, I honestly wanted to get the first chapter out of the way so I could get to Ginny/Blaise!

**Sorry about the first chapter guys it was rushed. I honestly wanted to get to the part where I bring Blaise into the picture. Please read and review I love criticism because I am new to writing!**

**Once again I don't own Harry Potter that honour belongs to J.K Rowling 3**

Ginny awoke on the floor, her head spinning, _bloody idiot, I will kill him one day._ She was filled with shear anger. As she stood up she was shaking with fury, she sat down on the couch and sobbed quietly until she heard Tim walking into the room. She sat up and slowly took a deep breath calming herself down before she spoke. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Tim smirked, "I'm fine with whatever you make Ginny dear." Ginny fought the need to roll her eyes, he was so arrogant, how did she end up with him. Ginny stood up and walked over to the kitchen and started preparing pancakes absent minded. She wanted to be anywhere but there, she was brought out of her thoughts by Tim's voice. "Ginny tonight we will be going out with some of the boys from work," Tim walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders tightly. "Now I want you on your best behaviour. Or else." Ginny shuttered as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She nodded slightly and realised the breath she was holding when he walked away. Ginny felt silent tears rolling down her checks. She flipped the pancakes her hands trembling.

The day past far too quickly for Ginny's liking, she tried to smile as she did her hair and makeup for the evening. _Tonight is going to be awful, his stupid drunk friends are going to be all over me again, and there is nothing I can do about it. _Ginny winced as she covered her black eye with cover up, it was still very sore from last night. She walked out of the bathroom into the master bedroom and slipped into the deep green, tight short dress that Tim had bought for the evening. She smiled weakly at her appearance, she thought she looked cute, but for where she was going she wished her dress would turn into a snow suit.

Ginny walked into the front room where Tim was sitting waiting. "It took you that long to get ready," He spat coldly.

Ginny apologized then apperated to the bar with him. They sat down at a table in the back of the bar. _Great back of the bar, where no one can see them torture me_. Ginny sat at the table digging her nails into the table, as Tim sat down next to her. "Ginny dear where is your smile?" He asked anger building in his voice. Ginny was about to answer when she was cut of by the appearance of two men. "Chris, Theo how are you?" The men all chatted while Ginny observed her surroundings. Chris was tall and built, but his face was far from desirable, while Theo was quite attractive but very tiny. The bar was small and quite there were couples sitting and chatting, and a few people will bout by them selves. Ginny was brought out her thoughts by the hand that was creeping its way up her leg.

Ginny jumped not realizing it was Tim's hand. "Why so jumpy Weasley?" Theo asked laughing.

"Yes Ginny why so jumpy?" Tim asked looking at her with piercing eyes.

"Oh no reason I guess I just got lost in thought." Ginny replied hiding a wince of pain as Tim dug his nails into her leg. _He is such a prick. _Ginny's fingers had started to bleed from the grip she had on the table, although she hadn't noticed.

"Is our conversation to boring for your high taste?" Tim asked bitterly, "Do we need to go for a walk?"

Ginny's face went white, she knew that she would be spending another night unconscious if they went for a walk.

"No dear I don't think we need to go for a walk," Ginny replied unable to hide the venom in her voice. She instantly cowered in her seat, he hand trembling. With out a word Tim grabbed her by the hair and dragged her away from the table. "Let go of me you bastard." Ginny screamed knowing he was going to kick her ass, she figured that she might as well cause a scene.

"Shut up you ungrateful bitch." Tim shouted in fury. He raised his hand to smack her but someone had stopped him.

"I believe that the lady asked you to let her go." A familiar voice said removing Tim's hand from her hair.

"Stay out of this, she is mine." Tim spat.

"I'm sorry. I don't see a wedding ring on either of your fingers, so she is not yours." The man replied coolly. Ginny looked at the man who had come to her rescue. He was tall dark and handsome, and he looked so familiar. Tim glared at the pair and walked away shouting loudly.

Ginny turned to her hero tears in her eyes and thanked him. "Thank you so much, you saved me. I'm Ginny."

The man turned to face her, "Hey Gin, I'm Blaise Zabini, but we have met before." He knew who she was from the moment she walked into the bar. No one could forget her beautiful Weasley red hair. He held out his hand, "Would you care to join me?"

Ginny smiled tears rolling down her checks, "Sure." Was all she managed to say, taking his hand she stumbled over to his table. She was in complete shock, who knew that tonight she would be saved from the awful jackass boy friend, and that her savour would be Blaise Zabini.


End file.
